El digihuevo perdido
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Un día normal en casa de Tai, un digihuevo aparece en el mundo de los humanos y Tai y su responsabilidad se encargan del cuidado... con unos "pequeños" percances... TERMINADO


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de este fanfiction no son míos, son de su autor Akiyoshi Hongo y de la Toei Animation. Bla, bla, bla...

Este es un fic de Tai que escribí en mi tiempo de ocio (para variar). ¿porqué elegí a Tai para este fic? Fácil, no lo elegí a él para el fic, elegí el fic para él (jejeje). Y lo hice así por que le viene a su personalidad, su hiperquinecia (o como se diga). No hay más que decirles así que... lean!    El Digihuevo Perdido 

Una noche, como cualquiera en la casa de Tai, el computador se activa y un Digihuevo sale de el. A la mañana siguiente, Tai se despierta apurado ya que tiene practica de fútbol. Antes de salir corriendo, el muchacho tropieza con algo.

-¡auch! ¿qué es esto? ¡un Digihuevo!

-pasa algo cariño, ¿no te ibas ya?-exclama la Sra. Kamiya.

-¡no! ¡nada!-le responde su hijo y luego piensa-veamos... que hago con esto... hay que devolverlo a su mundo, pero ahora no tengo tiempo... eh.... lo dejaré aquí y a la vuelta lo devolveré.... ¡adiós mamá!

Tai deja el Digihuevo sobre una mesa aunque a la vez escondido detrás de un florero. Tai se va a la práctica de fútbol corriendo y cuando llega se pone a practicar. Cuando la práctica termina, Tai se devuelve corriendo a su casa por lo del huevo. Cuando llega a su casa y busca el Digihuevo en su "escondite", pero no lo encuentra.

-¡ahh!

-¿qué pasa hermano?-aparece de pronto Kari. Tai se la lleva a su pieza y le pregunta en voz baja.

-¿tu tomaste el Digihuevo?

-¿Digihuevo? ¿qué Digihuevo?

-esta bien, ya no importa...-Tai sale agitado de su habitación, dejando atrás a Kari muy confundida.

-mamá... ¿no encontraste algo detrás del florero del teléfono?...

-no querido... ¿porqué? ¿se te perdió algo?

-algo así...

-¿quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?

-no. No está bien...

Tai sale al balcón y de pronto ve algo rodando por la calle.

-¡el huevo!

Tai sale apurado de su casa y baja las escaleras de este mismo modo. Cuando llega abajo el Digihuevo ya no está. Mira para todos sus alrededores y lo ve que ya cruzó la calle y va por la vereda rodando como si nada. Tai corre detrás de él intentando alcanzarlo pero se pierde entre los pies de la gente. Finalmente llega a una zona en que no hay gente caminando, lamentablemente esa zona era la calle.

-¡no! ¡el Digihuevo!

Viene un camión que lo podría reventar. Tai no puede intentar salvarlo ya que eso sería suicida. El camión se acercaba y Tai se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Las ruedas del camión pasaban por el lugar en que el Digihuevo estaba. Tai cerró los ojos, pero no oyó ningún "crac". Sin entenderlo abrió nuevamente los ojos y vio el Digihuevo al otro lado de la acera. 

-uff...... ¿¡qué!? 

El Digihuevo seguía rodando por las calles de Odaiba. Tai siguió corriendo tras el huevo y esta vez a él es a quien casi atropellan. Tai no hizo caso y siguió corriendo. El Digihuevo llega posteriormente al parque de la ciudad.

-ja, ja, ja, ja... aquí te atraparé...-dijo para si mismo Tai. Corre un buen rato tras él por todo el parque, pero cuando esta a punto de alcanzarlo, el Digihuevo cae en manos o mejor dicho patas de una "banda" de perros callejeros.

-¡ahhh!-grita Tai desesperado después de haber intentado quitárselos. Los perros salen persiguiéndolo y mientras sigue arrancando se cruza en el camino con 4 de sus amigos: Izzy, Sora, Joe y Matt.

-hola Tai...-saluda Izzy cuando ve pasar corriendo al mencionado.

-¿qué le pasará?...-duda Sora.

-no creen que lo estén persiguiendo unos perros.......... ¿o sí?-agrega Matt después de ver la jauría de perros que persigue a su amigo.

-miren amigos... un Digihuevo... ¿creen que sea por esto?-aporta Joe.

-conociendo a Tai... si.-los cuatro se rieron.

-¿quién lo quiere alcanzar para dárselo? Yo no voy a ir...-comentó Izzy.

-¿qué tal tú Sora? Vas en el equipo de fútbol y supongo que corres rápido...-propuso Joe.

-¿yo? ¿y si los perros me atacan?

-Tai te protegerá...-dijo en tono burlesco Matt.

-está bien...

Sora fue corriendo en dirección a donde Tai fue. Al alcanzarlo (estaba subido en un árbol y ella hizo lo mismo)Sora le dio el Digihuevo a Tai y este se fue corriendo a su casa a devolverlo al Digimundo.

-¡al fin! ¡Digihuevo travieso!-le reprochó al Digihuevo-¡corrí toda la tarde por tu culpa! Te devolveré al Digimundo...

Tai lo devuelve a su mundo y luego se tiende en su cama a descansar. Lo que no sabe es que:

-¡ahhhhhhh! ¡ahora los perros me persiguen a mi!-gritó Sora.

-¿quién va a ayudarla? –preguntó divertido Matt.

-yo no pienso...

-que buen amigo Izzy...

-pues si eres tan buen amigo porqué no vas tu Matt...

-¡ahhhhhhhh! ¡ayúdenme!   

**Mis mayores agradecimientos a:**

**Tai (por ser así)**

**La pandilla de perros (por perseguir a Tai)**

**Nadie (por apoyarme en todo momento)**

**Aire (por permitirme respirar... arg..... me ahogo!!!!)**

**Caro (por decirme que escriba los agradecimientos)**

**Mi cerebro (por ser mío y de nadie más, ya que me dio todas las ideas)**

**Mi misma (por escribir esto y por estrujarme el cerebro)**

**Y a ustedes (por.................................... supongo que leerlo)**

**Próximamente:**

**-Mimicienta.  **             


End file.
